Efforts will be made to develop an animal model of interstitial or edematous pancreatitis rather than the more severe hemorrhagic type. Both the hemodynamic modifications and the pathology of the model will be studied. Efforts will be made to separate the animals into groups according to differing types of response to the disease state which suggests that management should perhaps vary according to the type of spontaneous response. Studies will be carried out to determine which antibiotics are excreted in bactericidal concentrations in pancreatic fluid - and in what way this excretion is modified by experimental pancreatitis.